Foreign Exchange
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: For reasons unknown, the DWMA has been invited to join the Triwizard tournament! Death leaves atendance open to volunteers, and Maka, Black Star, Kid, and Crona decide to enter along with their weapon partners.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **Recently, Psycho got into Soul Eater and that of course blended with her crossover addiction XD. I was in the crossover archives for Soul Eater and was scrolling trough it all when I realized there are no good crossovers for SE. (My apologies to those few good authors in this crossover category, I'm not insulting you, I just haven't found you yet.) I was in the HP and Soul Eater crossovers and thought to myself: "I could write a story way better than this with a decent plot line, good in character characters that was well thought out and was edited to the best of my abilities without a beta reader (I still need one btw)."

Anyway, rant aside, this is going to be around episode 26 of Soul Eater (I've only seen up to 38) and there will be a blend of the 4th HP book and movie. I had no idea what any of the SE peoples ages are so I played it out like this: Death the Kid, Maka, Crona, Liz and Tsubaki are 17, Soul Eater and Black Star are 16, and Patty is 12.

I have no clue if Crona is a boy or a girl or not though... I'm almost pretty sure Crona's a girl, yet the keep calling them a him in the anime. For the sake of this fanfic, I'm making Crona a girl regardless of what her true gender is. Could anyone tell me?

~Psycho

* * *

><p>Maka leisurely walked up the steps pf the DWMA with Soul right behind her; slumped slightly and his hands in his pocket. She stopped right behind Tsubaki, who was standing in the middle of the courtyard looking up at the large school building with a slightly concerned expression.<p>

"Hey Tsubaki." Maka greeted

"Oh, hello Maka." Tsubaki responded in a quiet whisper.

"Hey," Soul spoke up, "where's Black Star?"

"Up there." Tsubaki sighed sadly as she gestured in the direction she was looking.

"Is he seriously on the roof again?" Soul Eater asked. "How uncool."

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

A shout rang from the roof of the school in an almost immediate response to Soul's question.

"THAT'S RIGHT, ME: BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO SHAL SURPASE GOD!"

"He's going to fall again." Soul commented.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Maka assured Tsubaki when she noticed the fretful expression on the young woman's face.

"Hey Black Star!" Soul shouted up to him with his hands cupped around his mouth so the sound would travel better. "Quit being an ass and get down from there; you're scaring Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki took in a breath to say something to Soul, but Black Star was standing before them before she could even exhale. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked up at her reassuringly.

"You don't need to worry about me Tsubaki; I'm a star, and big stars like me never get hurt!"

Black Star finished his comforting reassurance with a ego-boosting declaration, completed by his hands on his hips as he struck a pose. Everyone sighed and sweat-dropped as Black Star continued to stroke his own ego.

"At least he got down from the roof..." Tsubaki pointed out.

There depressing reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps. Maka, Tsubaki, and Soul turned around in unison to see Death the Kid followed by Liz and Patty a step behind him.

"Hey Kid," greeted Maka.

"Hello Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul Eater." He greeted them all by name with a small nod in the direction of each person.

"Hey Kid, did you hear the news?" Maka asked.

"What news?" Kid queried.

"Lord Death opened an exchange program yesterday. You can sign up and go to this other school to compete in this tournament with a huge cash prize against three other schools." Maka explained hurriedly"

"A tournament? Sounds like something a big star like me could win!" Black Star gloated as he jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb.

"What's the hosting school called Maka?" Kid asked her.

"I don't remember," she admitted as she blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I do remember it had to do with a hog or a pig though."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Soul asked rhetorically.

"Sounds fun, but ill suited for my tastes." Kid said.

Behind him, Liz and Patty frowned. They actually thought it sounded pretty fun.

"What about you Maka?" Kid continued.

"Definitely!" Maka said enthusiastically. "It'd be nice to see what a normal school is like for once."

"Well where's it at?" Soul asked his meister.

"London." Maka told him.

"Hey guys," interjected Tsubaki, "we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

"Oh! You're right!" Maka realized.

She grabbed Soul's wrist and tugged him as they rushed to their first period class.

* * *

><p>Maka didn't have a long enough respite from her classes to sign up until lunchtime. She was accompanied by Black Star and Tsubaki with Soul and Crona sort of trailing behind were only two spots filled on the sign-up sheet, but Maka didn't bother to read them as she signed both her and Soul's names.<p>

"Who else signed up Maka?" Black Star asked, as Maka was still standing in front of it and blocking his view.

"It looks like the first person to sign up was..." the air around her grew dark and depressing as she whimpered out the name, "Ox Ford and his weapon partner. I should have known he would have taken this opportunity to try and show me up."

Black star lightly pushed her out of the way as he grabbed the pen from her hand. He wrote down his and Tsubaki's names before reading the list himself.

"Hey! It looks like Kid signed up too!" Black Star exclaimed. "I thought he said he wasn't going to?"

"Maybe Liz and Patty convinced him." Soul put in. "They looked pretty excited when Maka was telling them about it."

"What are you guys signing up for?" Crona asked timidly.

"Some exchange program Maka found where we go off to this school in a foreign country to compete in a tournament" Soul summed up.

"How long would you be gone?" Crona tittered.

"Like a few months I would guess." Soul said.

"Months!" Crona whimpered. "I don't think I could deal with you guys being gone that long!"

"Calm down Crona." Soul commanded. "If you're that worried, then come with us. All you have to do is sign up."

Just then, mini- Ragnarok popped out an rested his fists on the top of Crona's head.

"I don't wanna go to no tournament; it doesn't sound like any fun!" He complained as he dug his fists in Crona's hair and caused her to whimper quietly.

"Yeah well, I hate to be the one to break this to you Ragnarok, " Soul told him, "but it's not your decision. It's Crona's, and if she wants to go, then you've got no choice but to go too."

"I guess signing up would be fine." Crona decided, pursing her lips in a thoughtful manner.

"Hey Black Star!" Soul called him over. "Give the pen to Crona, she wants to sign up too."

"Way to go Crona!" Maka congratulated.

"Yeah," agreed Black Star, "and with a big star like me around, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"When do we leave?" Tsubaki asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I don't know," answered Maka, "there's a sign-up deadline, but the sheet doesn't mention anything about a departure date."

Maybe Professor Stein knows. We have his class after lunch, let's ask him then." Black Star recommended.

Everyone nodded in agreement before walking down the hallway towards the lunch room.

* * *

><p>"As you all have probably heard about, the sign up sheets for the exchange program are up finally."<p>

It was almost the end of class, and Professor Stein was wrapping up by talking about the very subject Maka and Black Star were ready to ask him about.

"For those of you who are still a bit shady on the subject, what it all is is a competition. The whole thing is called the Triwizard tournament- don't ask me why they call it that because I have no clue. Apparently, this is the first time in a few decades because the death toll was so high in the past. If you chose to sign up, you would be required to go to the hosting school and compete against it and two other guest schools. Not all of you will be competing though: it states in the rules that each school may only have one champion and once you've been chosen there is no backing out. In other words, if you want to go, but don't care much for dying then by all means do so if only to watch your classmates compete, but don't sign up expecting to be the champion."

"Professor Stein?" Maka called out as she waved her hand in the air.

"Yes Maka, what is it? Do you have a question?"

"Uh hu, I know there was a sign-up deadline, but when do we leave to go to the other school?"

"That would be October 30th at a bit past 3 'o clock, though I'm sure those who signed up will hear from Lord Death beforehand."

"October 30th? That's only a week away." Soul commented to Maka under his breath.

"Yeah," agreed Maka also under her breath, "they don't give you much time to decide, do they?"

"Professor Stein?" Black Star called out the teacher's name.

"Yes Black Star?' Stein sighed.

"Will there be a chaperone or anything for this trip?"

"I'm glad you asked Black Star." Stein smirked sadistically at them. "yes, there will be a chaperone. Two actually: myself and Lord Death's current Death Scythe Spirit."

Maka's head hit the desk with a loud _thump _when she heard her father would be one of the chaperones.

"Stein is bad enough on his own, but now my _dad_ has to go too?"She whined.

"It won't be _that_ bad." Soul tried to assure her while weakly patting her on the shoulder and dreading the trip himself.

"Yes it will!" Maka whimpered.

As soon as the words were out of Maka's mouth, the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"If I were most of you, I'd seriously consider signing up!" Stein shouted as everyone gathered their things and left for the next class.

"So we've got a week hmm?" Kid said as he walked out the door with Patty and Liz. "Not much to do 'till then but wait."

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was explaining the Triwizard Tournament to his students.<p>

"In the past, there have been only three schools participating in the tournament: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. This year however, a fourth school has been included: the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short."

A nervous buzz of chatter hovered over the students as Dumbledore made his last announcement.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy?' Harry repeated slowly.

"I've never heard of it." Ron said.

"Neither have I..." Hermione trailed of with a thoughtful light in her eyes.

"The delegations from these schools will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kid! Kid! Wake up! It's time for school!"<p>

Patty had taken it upon herself to wake Kid that morning. She was doing so by jumping up and down on him and continuing to scream in his ear.

"Alright Patty." Kid mumbled, to quiet for her to hear because she continued to bounce on him.

"Alright Patty! Okay! I'm getting up now!" He finally shouted.

Patty stopped bouncing and ungracefully landed on her butt as she fell on the bed near Kid's feet.

"Hey Kid! Do you know what today is?"

"What is today Patty?" Kid asked, genuinely curious.

"It's October 30th! Today's the day we got to that pig school place!"

"Well then Patty, you better go get ready for school. After all, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

A childish form of realization masked Patty's face as it dawned on her what Kid was saying.

"I'm gonna go get ready Kid. Liz is already up, so don't bother waking her." Patty announced as she leaped off the bed and ran down the hall.

On their walk to school, Kid, Liz, and Patty met up with Maka, Soul Eater, Tsubaki and Black Star. A general greeting was exchanged and the rest of their walk was, for the most part, uneventful.

"So, are you guys ready to leave today?" Black Star prompted after a long period of silence.

"Oh that's right, today's the 30th." Soul remembered.

"I wonder how we're getting there?" Tsubaki inquired.

"From what I've heard," said Kid, "we're leaving from the Death Room as soon as school ends."

"Directly from the Death room?" Maka asked.

"Uh hu!" Patty answered. "We're gonna get to the pig school using a magic mirror!"

"Magic mirror?" Black Star repeated.

"She means enchanted mirror." Liz corrected.

"It's a two way enchanted mirror that works the same way communicating with my father does." Kid elaborated. "You put in the number and step through the mirror. Then, you are automatically transported to the location of it's twin."

"That sounds really complicated and really simple at the same time." Liz commented.

They all stopped their casual conversation then, for they had arrived at the school. The topic of the trip they had planed for them latter that day didn't come up again until it was almost time to leave.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the final bell, an announcement rang throughout the entire school: "All students participating in the exchange program need to report to the Death Room right away."<p>

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all excused from their classes and they walked to the Death Room as a group.

They were greeted by Professor Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death all standing around a large ornate mirror placed off to the side of the middle of the room.

"Hey there! Hi! What's happening? How you doing?" Lord Death greeted with a wave of his unnaturally large white gloved hand.

"So? Are you ready to leave?"

"Um...Lord Death sir? None of us have our bags or suitcases." Tsubaki pointed out timidly.

Death seemed to peer at them intently for a few moments before clasping his hands together. "So it seems. Fine! Go grab your thins, but be back as soon as possible."

(45 minutes later.)

Everyone ran back to the Death Room a while later dragging duffel bags, messenger bags, backpacks, and suitcases of various sizes. They were also panting slightly from exertion and the fact that some of them had run half way across Death City and back while lugging around heavy suitcases.

"Good! Now we're all here and ready to go!"Death said cheerily.

Professor Stein stepped up slightly so that he wasn't standing directly behind the mirror.

"Now students I have done a bit of research in this past week and there are a few key points I feel I need to warn and inform you about. The first one being the name of the school we are going to is 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' In other words: it's a school for young witches and wizards. However, they are unlike the ones we fight. These witches and wizards are just as normal as you or I." Stein paused and cocked his head to the side as his hand inched towards the large screw in his head. He seemed to rethink his earlier statement as he twisted the large bolt counterclockwise. "Sorry, bad comparison. What I mean to say is that they are ordinary people, just with special abilities. Plus, most of the people there will be around your ages."

"Professor Stein," Kid spoke up. "Where will we be staying during the tournament?"

"I can explain that!" Death interrupted.

"The way you eight will be arriving is through this enchanted mirror," Death defended his statement by gesturing to the mirror behind him, "which Kid has probably already explained how that works. Once you get there I will deactivate this one and another one will automatically activate. That mirror will work in the exact same way, but will send you to an area that will provide you with room and board, but hangs in a sort of limbo in the never after so that's pretty much all it's good for."

Throughout his whole speech, Lord Death punctuated everything with various hand gestures and diagrams pulled seamlessly out of nowhere, causing the whole thing to be quite entertaining for his audience.

"I must add one more thing though, " cut in Stein, "even though it's only a but past 3 'o clock here, it will be almost six where we're going."

"Alright, so is everyone ready?"Death asked with a smile in his voice.

"Hey wait, where's Ox Ford? Didn't he sign up?" Black Star asked.

"He chickened out at the last minute." Maka informed them all darkly.

"Cool." Soul said. "It's just us then. Let's go."

Stein breathed on the glass of the mirror, causing it to fog up. He put in the numbers '42-42-564' and the surface of the mirror glowed an eerie green. Soon, a large vortex-like swirling pattern appeared on the face of the mirror, which Stein casually stepped into. Seeing that it was safe, Black Star rushed in. He was followed by Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kid, Soul, Maka, and Crona, with Stein bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, all anyone could see was a very bright flash of green and those who went through the mirror experienced a sensation that they could only describe as being placed in a blender set on _'puree.'_

* * *

><p><em>I know, I wrote yet another story and have yet to finish any of my others. I suck eggs, and that's all I have to say. Tell me how much you hate me in a review if you're honestly that angry ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **You guys really like this story don't you? I love all the support and positive reviews I've gotten from everyone! (even you Princess, even though you didn't really read the story and have no idea what soul eater is about ;D ) Thanks to the end of the Earth to my beta reader: SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever for betaing this! Without you, this chapter would never have been as tottaly epic as it is!

~Psycho

Disclaimer(my beta reminded me to put this in): Psycho in now way owns either Soul Eater or Harry Potter, and she only uses it for the task of eitertaining her rabbid readers.

* * *

><p>So far, the welcoming feast for the Triwizard tournament was going splendidly. The night sky, shown through the enchanted ceiling, was filled with exuberantly twinkling stars and a haunting full moon.<p>

The first two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, had arrived with a grand display of talents that fit their abilities perfectly. Now that the last of the applause had faded and the headmasters of those two visiting schools were properly welcomed and seated, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore of the hosting school stood up to announce the arrival of the final school.

"Now, the students from the Death Weapon Meister Academy and their chaperones Dr. Franken Stein and Spirit Albarn!

The whole school was oddly quiet, yet you could hear the unspoken questions shouted louder than possible without someone giving them a voice.

"_What sort of academy has the words 'Death Weapon' in its title?" "Why isn't the headmaster with them?" "Is that doctor's name really 'Frankenstein'?"_

The entire hall was covered in a suffocating silence for a few seconds more, the tension so palpable it could compare to a thick quilt.

Finally, the imposingly large door at the end of the Great Hall slowly opened with a long, low groan. A small gust of wind brushed down the center of the room between the two middle tables and over the shorter one-the teachers table- and the eagle statue-topped podium at the head. All heads turned expectantly in a great big swoop towards the open door. Standing in the middle of the large entry was a man in a patched lab coat that fluttered around him in the almost nonexistent wind. His left arm was stretched out in front of him with the fingers splayed wide in an almost relaxed position. In his right hand was a long, thin metal cross with a large scythe connected that was almost as tall as him.

He dashed down the center of the room, following the path of the wind that had announced his presence. He stopped short of the head table, then darted around and stopped to stand on the left side of the exact center at the far end of the hall. Seconds later, he tossed the metal cross lightly in the air. It spun around rapidly and glowed bring pink. With an even brighter flash of the same color, it landed on the floor. Instead of being a large metal cross on the ground however, there was a tall man with long, lanky, red hair in professional looking business attire and a cross shaped black tie standing directly across from the other man and also facing the door.

Everyone was staring at the two men. More so the man in the patched lab coat though. What they could see of his skin was covered in stitches and scars, and his clothes seemed to be in the same condition as his coat. Nevertheless, the thing that attracted the most attention to him was the large screw sticking out of the sides of his head under his snow white hair. The bolt appeared to go cleanly all the way through his head, but most of the wizards passed it off as a fancy transfiguration spell. Even with that as a possibility, what kind of magic could turn a man into such a large piece of equipment?

All eyes had turned back to the open doors by now in preparation for the next appearance. What everyone expected was for a crowd of 10 or so uniformed students to come flooding in after their teacher(s?), but that didn't appear to be happening.  
>A quiet rumbling could be heard in the distance, and soon it was apparent what was making the noise.<p>

Rather than being a whole hoard of students flooding in the entry way, there was only a single kid on a skateboard hovering a few inches off the ground. The student-as they assumed he was-was dressed smartly in a black suit with a gray skull pinning the collar. He had mid-length black hair with three horizontal white bands on the left side of his bangs and bright yellow eyes. His feet were balanced perfectly on the board and his arms were extended in front of him and crossed at the wrist. In his hands, he was loosely holding two twin pistols upside down and his pinky fingers rested lightly on the triggers. He stopped a good distance in front of the two men standing at the end of the hall and banked around so that he was also facing forward. He tossed the twin pistols in the air while the skateboard disappeared and he landed gracefully on his feet.

In the air, the guns spun faster and faster until they were both bright pink blurs high in the air. As had happened before, the weapons were no longer inanimate objects when they landed on the ground. Instead, they were two attractive girls-one tall, one short-who looked very similar and were both dressed like cowgirls.

Immediately after the girls had landed on each side of the center pathway in between the three guys already there, everyone turned towards the door again. They were all hoping to catch the next person walking in. In spite of that, there were already two people there. The first one was a short young boy with tan skin, large muscles, and a tattoo of a star on his right shoulder. He was dressed ready for a full out ninja fight-wearing clothes that one could move in with ease yet still provided protection. He also had spiky blue hair and multiple scars. The one standing next to him was a tall, pail skinned woman. She had a kind face, large eyes and appeared to be of Asian decent. Her long black hat was swept up in a pony tail, and her tan fighting dress-similar to the boy's- had a slit up one of the legs and a bright yellow star on the right breast.

The boy whispered something to her quite enough that only those near the doorway could hear: "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode."

The woman nodded and concentrated as she glowed with a soft pink aura. In a reversal of the process that had been seen before, the woman turned into a menacing looking black samurai sword that the younger boy grabbed out of the air.

Eager for the next act in the show, all heads turned once again towards the doorway. Standing there already was a normal enough looking blond haired teenage girl wearing a long black coat, a short red plaid skirt-which some of the more lascivious boys tried to look up- white glovesand her hair in pig tails. If not for the black and red scythe enclosed in her right fist that was taller than her, people would have wondered what in the world was going on. She sliced through the air with her scythe once before it in the air above her head and then preformed a complicated flip with it still in hand. She continued to swing her weapon faster and faster as her flips became more erratic and frequent. Finally she stopped when she was parallel with the blue haired boy and also facing the door.

The on looking crowd now assumed that the reason their entertainers were still facing the door was because there was still more to come.

Next to walk through the door was a single person unaccompanied by any weapons or tools. The figure was unnaturally tall and skinny with dull pink hair and a black robe (or was it a dress?) with white buttoned cuffs and collar. They also shuffled and stumbled as they walked. Added to their pail skin and sunken, tortured eyes, they looked almost like a zombie.

They shuffled down and stopped in between the blue haired boy with the black samurai sword and the blond haired girl with the large scythe. The figure bent their head slightly, and suddenly some _thing_ burst out of their back.

It was terrifying and comical looking at the same time; the top half of a bald, black skinned creature with white gloved hands balled into fists. It had a thick white "X" on its face and white, bulging eyes with smaller black "x's" on them on either side of its face.

A movement from the short boy and blond haired girl on the sides distracted everyone from the creature in the middle. They each grabbed a piece of-candy?-from their pockets and tossed it in the air. Underneath the white "X" on the creature's face opened to reveal an impossibly large mouth with a grotesquely long tongue. It caught the candies, then disappeared. Everyone was still staring open-mouthed at the newest act, and-if possible-opened even wider when a black sword materialized in the center figure's right hand. She shuffled forward again in her almost zombie-like gait with her left hand resting on her right shoulder. She stopped walking in the exact dead center of the group and lifted her sword arm towards the sky. Right smack in the middle of the sword opened to reveal another grotesquely long tongue and large red lips. The lips parted and from it emitted a quiet shriek that lasted longer than a few seconds and made everyone-even the ones performing-wince slightly.

Finally, the pink haired figure lowered its sword arm and the shriek cut off as the mouth shut.

Everyone in the hall was in a shocked stupor, yet by the relaxed stance of their entertainers. They could tell the show was over.

Even though they had watched as a whole being, the large crowd of students and teachers joined in the cascading applause as individuals again. Each person came in at their own time, at their own pace, at their own volume, Once everyone had joined in however, the noise of one hundred plus people applauding roared up louder than thunder. There was not one person refraining from showing their amazement by clapping.

Grizzly, sallow looking teachers and weasel faced students who all looked like they would rather be tormented in the deepest pit of heck than be in the grand room of this-in their opinion-accursed school were giving a slow slap of their palms together, if only to humor those around them. Most of those who did this were wearing a snake emblem on their clothes, fitting their behavior was most odd about the whole thing seemed to be the clapping though. No one was stomping, or whistling, or howling, or hooting as normal students would.

The Hogwarts headmaster rose from his center spot at the head table and said something inaudible to anyone but the group that had finished performing because of the competing noise level. The group nodded to each other and walked over to the red and gold covered table on the right as the two older men took their places at the head table.

All eyes were on them as they walked down to take seats near the middle of the table. Therefor, it was almost like an encore when everyone got to see the lethal black sword in the blue haired boy's hand turn back into a tall Asian woman and the shadows disappear from his face. They also saw the scythe-which most of the crowd had falsely assumed was a normal weapon-turn into a ruffled looking boy with spiky bleach white hair and intent red eyes. He was dressed how one would expect for normal teens his age: A orange shirt under a black jacket and light brown pants.

The crowd continued to marvel at the sight. How many of these foreign students could turn into those enchanted weapons? What other sort of powers did they posses? What exactly did this academy teach their students? Most importantly, this was a magic tournament, if they didn't have magic, would they be allowed to use those weapons? All-even the previously rude snakes- the students cringed at the thought of fighting with-or trying to even go against- one of the lethal weapons and their obviously skilled wielders.


End file.
